


Dragon of Kaer Morhen

by WitcherSexual



Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ban Ard (mentioned), Eskel and Geralt are little shits, Eskel is Powerful, Flashback, Gen, Jaskier loves his Witchers, Kaer Morhen, Lambert likes to be Pet, Nicknames, No Beta we die like Letho, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Vesemir is a Good Dad, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchers have PTSD, past angst, tiny bit of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Jaskier may be dumb but he isn't an idiot, he knows his Witcher's are haunted. Eskel deals with this by remembering one of the worst days of his life.Eskel has PTSD and remembers the past.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Dragon of Kaer Morhen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/gifts).



> Gifted to Rawrkinjd because they got me into this ship and in the 'Piece Me Back Together, Dear Heart' series Eskel had the nickname 'The Dragon of Kaer Morhen' and it was the inspiration for this piece.

Jaskier was not an idiot. He knew that Kaer Morhen was haunted by ghosts, even if they were only in his Witchers minds. He knew certain rooms were off limits because of the dangers, not to his body but to his Wolves mind, those rooms were the ones that held the Trials in them, or a room where a friend died from said Trials. He knew some days aren’t good days, they wake up in cold sweats, screaming a name which hadn’t been used for years. 

Some days they don’t talk, they hide away in a room and refuse to leave, those days Vesemir goes to sit with who it is. He doesn’t leave until they are with him. Those days are the days where he sits with his other Wolves and holds them. He holds them, whispering his love to them both. He makes sure they know how loved they are and how brave they are, because those are the days which haunt them more than the Path. 

So no, Jaskier was not an idiot. He may be dumb, by that doesn’t make him an idiot. 

Jaskier had known it was going to be a bad day as soon as Geralt woke up. He screamed a name, _Gweld_ as he jolted up. Eskel, the smart one, moved Jaskier off of Geralt's chest as Lambert moved himself. The three watched as their White Wolf ran out the room. 

Jaskier moved first, picking up clothes and a few furs as he left Lambert in Eskels care. He hurried his pace, heading to Vesemir’s room. He had to knock once before the oldest Wolf was at the door already dressed. 

“Geralt.” He said quietly as Vesemir nodded his head and sniffed the air softly. He seemed to have found Geralt's scent, not the one lingering on him, because he was heading down the stairs at a rapid pace. 

“He’s okay, you go see how the other two are. I don’t think we will make it to training or any meals today.” 

Vesemir spoke in a soft voice, he felt Jaskier’s nod and nodded himself before running up a different set of stairs. 

Jaskier turned back to the hall and headed up to their room, he opened it softly and smiled softly at the two. Lambert had crawled into Eskels lap, somehow making himself look even smaller, his head trapped under Eskels chin.

“Heya Eskie, Little Wolf.” He slowly climbed back into the bed and moved to Eskels side. The Wolf lifted his right arm and Jaskier was soon pressed tight to him as well. 

“I love you two so much, all three of you are the best things that have ever happened to me.”

The two didn’t respond, but Jaskier was okay with that. They were worried about Geralt, he was too but he had to trust in Vesemir if he couldn't be there. The Old Witcher has trained them all, he was the closest thing to a Father they all have so he was the best suited for helping them.

He knew if the two Witchers here didn’t have a distraction then they would force themselves into a panicked frenzy and that would not end well for anyone. He didn’t feel right suggesting sex or something like that so he opted for stories. 

“Would you like to hear a story?” He knew that the two heard, even if he mumbled it into Eskels side. 

“Distract us Lark,” Eskel replies as Lambert nodded into his chest. He looked to the two, and then to the book on the bookshelves. It had been a while since he read a proper story and not a Beistary or fact book. But he remembered one his mother read to him as a child. 

“A very long time ago, a King created a Glass mountain. It was slippery, steep and the King knows it’s impossible to climb, or is it? 

The King has a daughter, a sweet Princess who is to be married off. But the King wants his Princess to stay with him so he poses a challenge. He declares ‘whoever scales the glass mountain can have my daughters hand in marriage!’ The Princess agrees to this and decides that she has to meet these suitors.”

\--

Eskels attention drifted away from Jaskier's story, it was background noise as he leaned into him and Lambert, holding them close with one ear always tuned into Geralt and Vesemirs heart beats. He let his eyes close slowly as one of Jaskiers hands moved to his hair and his other moved to Lambert's hair. Their Lark held them, distracted them. He made sure they knew that they had someone to be loved by and not because he had grown up with them. 

He felt Lambert purr into his chest as Jaskier massaged his scalp while speaking, it reminded him so much of a day decades ago-almost a century. His mind took him back as he breathed in slowly. 

-

They had just finished practising Igni again, he felt all attention turn to Geralt who grimaced at the attention, the thought of going back into the Trials. His hair had been bleached, they said they didn’t know what had caused it but he heard whispers. The stress to his body, and mind. The screams that died when his throat split open from the potions. The way his body gave up and they had thought he died.

They watched him like a hawk, looking for any new development. Eskel had had enough of them, he wasn’t letting his best friend to be taken again, to be tortured in the name of making better Witchers. He let out a sigh, which Geralt heard as he turned around to see what was wrong but he couldn't stop now. 

He looked towards the wall, fresh scorch marks littering it, and felt out a scream as he moved his hands into the shape of Igni. He could feel the rage flow through him, the pain from nearly losing his best friend, every single emotion that they tried to beat out of him. He channeled it into the sign and let out a roar as he pushed it to the wall. 

He could hear running, he couldn't tell if they were running away from him or closer, he felt the heat explode against the wall and the ground underneath him as he collapsed from exhaustion. He felt bodies pile onto him, and a flash of white hair and a grin told him that Geralt was proud. 

He lifted his head as much as he could and looked to the wall, or what used to be a wall. It was rubble, fire and smoke. He could hear the others whispering about him, but he had stopped them looking at Geralt, he saved him some time at least. 

He was shoved into the keep, two Witchers holding his arms tight to him, he smelt the shock in their scent as they moved up the stairs into Barmins office. He was shoved onto the floor in front of the desk as the two Witchers held his arms to his back. _They really aren't taking any chances._

Barmin came into the room and dismissed the two behind him. The room was silent until Barmin made a motion for him to stand up. 

“What was that?” The tone held no indication on how the elder Witcher felt, not even his scent did.

“I was practising Igni.” He could feel the anger build up in the man opposite him but he didnt care, because the longer he was here means the less time he was with Geralt. 

“You are a little shit, you and Geralt are. So I will ask again what was that?” He looked down, his eyes shutting before he lifted his head again and looked into Barmins eyes. 

“I was pissed.” _Shouldn’t have said that. Should not have said that._

“Emotions get you killed on the Path, I don't care what happened but you could have killed one of your brothers out there. We aren't Vipers or Cats, so when one of our own dies you know how we react.”

“I know. I wouldn’t lose control again.” He didn't apologize, that was something that didn't happen. It was a weakness. 

“I know it won't. It has been confirmed that you will take a year at Ban Ard, the mages there can teach you to get better control-” 

“You can't! I’m a Wolf!” He didn't mean to cut the elder off, but they were sending him away, they were taking him away from Geralt. 

“Don’t you dare interrupt me. The mages here have commented on your power and it has been agreed by the council that this is a way for you to control your emotions as well as your power.”

“You can’t, I’m a Wolf, Gera-”

“The Path isn’t walked by two Witchers. You and Geralt will be split, you may die and the other won’t know. So you will go to Ban Ard and you will come back stronger. This matter is over, you will leave at the end of this week.”

He wanted to scream, make them see how much he needed Geralt, how much Geralt needed him. He wanted to make them see that this could break his best friend, what if he was taken for more Trials? Vesemir and Rennes couldn't stop it. 

“Okay sir,” He hung his head and waited for the dismissal. 

“Leave, I want you to remember that this is for your own good.” He didn’t say anything in return, he just left the room and walked down the stairs. He ignored the whispers as he moved through the keep. His feet moving on autopilot as he walked up to his room. He opened it and felt Geralt turn to him. 

“Holy Shit Esk, that was amazing!” His friend might act like he wasn't affected by anything after his experiments but Eskel knew only he got to see this side of him. He smiled but could see that Geralt could smell and see something was wrong.

“What’s wrong? What did he do?” The white haired Witcher sniffed the air, Eskel could see him looking for the smell of blood but all that he smelt like was bitter lemons and fire. 

“The mages think it’s best if I learn in Ban Ard for a year. They think it could help keep control over my signs.” 

“No, you can’t! You need to stay.” Geralt's voice was broken, it wasn’t his best friend that he loved. 

“I tried but he told me it was happening. End of this week.” He could feel his voice break as he spoke. Geralt crossed the room and brought him in for a bone crushing hug. They held each other, memorizing the others' scent before they released each other.

“The others are calling you a dragon. I think that’s a good name for you,” He smiled at Geralt, it didn't do well to dwell on the future. 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” He smirked as Geralt’s gaze dropped lower, and then back up to his face with a suggestive look.

“I think it for a different reason, maybe we should take a closer look?” He nodded and soon he was being pulled towards Geralt’s bed and pushed onto it. 

\-- 

He came back to the present, Jaskier was just finishing his story and Lambert's eyes were open and watching the snowfall outside. He kissed the top of the younger Wolf’s head before turning to Jaskier and kissing his head. 

“Where did you go to love?” The Bard asked softly as he watched him smile softly. 

“A story for a different time Lark,” _That was one of the worst days of his life, but the joy in Geralt’s face when he looked at the destruction he caused was worth it._

“I’m holding you to that,” Jaskier looked down to Lambert then to the door. “You need an animal nickname. I’m Lark, ‘Bert is Little Wolf, Geralts the White Wolf, even Vesemir is Papa Wolf on good days.” 

Eskel smiled at him before whispering to him. “I used to be called Dragon, but Geralt called me that for a different reason.” 

Jaskier let out a small laugh and nodded at him while Lambert let out a laugh as well. So he obviously was told about the story, because he hadn't told him. 

“My Little Wolf, My Dragon and My White Wolf of Kaer Morhen.” Jaskier started to hum before his hands moved out of their hair and towards his notebooks as he wrote.


End file.
